


【佐鸣】理想乡

by Orrrasc



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27741109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrrasc/pseuds/Orrrasc
Summary: 健全的我们和残破的我们究竟哪里不一样，失去双臂的病痛好似比回忆的快乐更加由衷，我们总是依赖这切肤的伤痕感受我们。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 8





	【佐鸣】理想乡

**Author's Note:**

> 战后小情侣的日常文学。

1  
他每天都来找佐助汇报那栋房子的维修情况，好像佐助才是为此操刀的工程师。鸣人理所当然地把这里当成自己第二个家，早上大声抱怨浴室的水龙头坏了，中午就占用佐助烧水的炉灶给自己煮一大碗拉面，晚上泡在浴缸里哼歌，唱奇拉比教给他的rap，学艺不精但乐此不疲，甚至召唤出影分身只为了搓背，却因此弄坏了佐助新买不久的莲蓬头。他在里面和影分身玩起了泡泡大战，泼了破门而入的佐助一身水。  
佐助终于忍无可忍，把这个不速之客拉到卧室的大床上好好教训了一番，鸣人这才算消停。他实在好动又精力旺盛，躺在床上对着空荡荡的天花板指手画脚。鸣人伸出唯一的手画了一个圆，要在宇智波宅的房顶开一个足够大的洞，最好自带防雨功能，他讨厌黑漆漆得没有灯光的夜晚，我已经忍受十几年了，鸣人说，所以他想要从这里直达月亮，将所有孤星汇聚至此，变成一个人造光球。他要亮光，但不想要雨水。  
佐助不想理会他天马行空的胡言乱语：“你想也不要想。”  
“就算没有天窗，灯泡也行啊！”鸣人翻过去抱住佐助的腰，“晚上这么黑，你不会害怕吗？但也不要太亮……”  
佐助想问为什么，但他快睡着了，声带拒绝为他加班。鸣人好像知道佐助心里想什么，自问自答，因为那样会很没有情趣。真是一个无聊的答案，从鸣人的嘴里说出来就尤其可笑。佐助心想，原来他还知道什么叫做情趣？  
“好色仙人以前说只有朦胧的距离感才美，”鸣人继续讲那些没有营养的废话，好像他的美学造诣有多么高，“什么都清清楚楚，就不好看了。佐助你觉得呢，明天我们应该去五金店买一个低功率的灯泡回来。”  
自来也听到你这么曲解他的话一定会气得从天国下来揍你。佐助想说，吊车尾的艺术水平果然不行，阅读能力也差一些。他都在火影办公室跟卡卡西学到了什么呢？成为火影之前不应该先让他的语文成绩过关吗？佐助感到鸣人的那只手从背后绕过来，穿过腋下搭在肩膀上，好像这样就能把他锁紧，在他的身边再也跑不掉。鸣人的亲密总是带着学龄前儿童的稚嫩，甚至称得上是傻气，佐助不知道他亲人的方式可以这么粘稠，好像他和鸣人是胶状的什么物体。他只从脊背后传来的心跳里听出了一句话，请不要离开我。  
那么就勉为其难地答应你。佐助心想。

2  
等到第二天佐助已经把晚上鸣人稀里糊涂的鬼话忘个一干二净，可笨蛋的记忆力却好得出奇，他花了一个上午在木叶施工地的现场帮倒忙，搬砖，替木匠打磨一棵原木，最后被人迫不得已地用工资打发走。鸣人欢天喜地地拿着自己应得的报酬回来，请佐助吃了一顿拉面，然后跑到村外的建材市场采购灯泡。  
“那只是一个灯泡。”佐助说。  
鸣人和摆摊的老板讨价还价：“我只要低功率的哦！质量要好，最好是黄色的灯光，小樱说那样对眼睛好。”他眨眨眼，“佐助，你刚才说什么？”  
“我说，”佐助重复了一遍，“这只是一个灯泡，门口的商店就有的卖。”  
鸣人大费周章地辗转了五大国好几个村庄，好不容易找到伊鲁卡推荐的家具店，居然因为破产前阵子倒闭了。于是他们又花费了一顿饭的时间折回木叶，在临近村门口的五金店挑到了满意的货物。  
然而拿回来的并不是灯泡，佐助看着手里的购物单：超超超超级豪华版的水晶吊灯。价格确实不便宜。鸣人在一旁哭丧着脸说自己的青蛙钱包又要好几个月的时间才能填满，于是他抬起手，毫不客气地给了那家伙的脑袋一个爆栗。  
“为什么又打我！”鸣人瞪着眼，“花的可是我的钱，混蛋！因为这个我又很多天不能去吃拉面了！”  
佐助神色复杂地看着他：“你花了这么大的代价就买回来一个根本没用的吊灯，地址也填错了，这是我家不是你家。事先声明，就算你亲自掏钱装饰宇智波宅，我也不会因为这个感谢你。”  
鸣人撇嘴：“我才没填错，就是你家啦你家。纲手婆婆说我原先的房子不会再重建了，不然你以为我是为什么要搬到你家来，不惜每天给你做家务，做饭拖地和……啊痛，干嘛又揍我！混蛋佐助你想被打吗！”  
“我看你才是找打，”佐助收回拳头，“没要你的房租就不错了，寄人篱下也敢有这么多要求。”  
“是、是——”鸣人笑嘻嘻地勾住他，他们的身高让他正好蹭到佐助的脸颊，“怎么说我们现在也是同病相怜，一家人就不要计较这么多啦。”  
那个傻瓜无忧无虑的笑脸让佐助忍不住侧目，有什么字眼戳中了宇智波佐助未敢涉及的柔软领域。这无忌妄言出自漩涡鸣人的口中偏就让人想要捧腹大笑，一个从未感受过家人之间肌肤相亲之人胆敢说出这样的话，他不是在邀请什么人成为自我世界的一部分，而是早就未经准许擅闯了宇智波佐助毁坏的血脉乐园。那里藏着记忆，更多的却是私人秘密。宇智波佐助就这么默允一个冒失的年轻男孩变成乐园泯灭的最大隐患，他不说话，却把来吧，我们重新把乐园筑建的标语张贴在冷若冰霜的脸上，因为他知道，只要他勾勾手指，甚至不需要提出任何利好的要求，那个金发的年轻人总会欣然而往。  
因为漩涡鸣人永远都是这样的笨蛋。  
“区区吊车尾……”佐助笑道。

3  
“木叶丸刚才跟我说我家的水管爆掉了，还有电线也因为前天晚上打雷烧坏了好几根，说是设备老化要换成别的……让我这几天把东西全部搬出来，那里已经没法住人了。大和队长也无能为力。”鸣人看着咕嘟咕嘟冒泡的烧锅像是在自言自语，直到佐助提醒他要溢出来了才手忙脚乱地关火。  
佐助把桌子收拾好，坐下来：“那你的意思呢？”  
“反正都是要拆掉的，干脆东西也不要了吧，只是一些衣服什么的，我都已经拿过来啦。”鸣人无所谓地耸肩，把烧锅从火灶上拿过来。佐助喂了一声，往底下塞了一只木头碟子。  
佐助没有发表什么意见，默许了鸣人抢走炖菜里最后一只年糕的霸王行为。番茄和乱七八糟的蔬菜被鸣人挑出来放到佐助的碗里，笑嘻嘻地声称这是作为男朋友的贴心之举。佐助伸手打了他一下。鸣人捂着脑袋嘿嘿地笑。  
“真的不要了？“佐助问的是他房子里从前的旧物。  
鸣人被肉片烫得嘶嘴：“反正也只是一些不值钱的东西，如果真要说有什么的话，可能也只有那个了吧……”  
“话给我说清楚，笨蛋，”佐助不客气地抢走他筷子底下的鸣门卷，在鸣人着急的叫嚷声中咽下去，“不然别想用你的破烂霸占我的地方。”  
“什么你的我的，佐助的就是我的！”鸣人激烈地反驳他，好似受到了严重的冒犯，拿起筷子在空中郑重其事地点道，“佐助也是我的。”  
佐助看了他一眼，鸣人又笑着把脸凑过来：“我也是佐助的，请尽情地用佐助的衣服堆满我的床，我不介意哦！”  
“你从哪里学来的话，很蠢。”佐助毫不留情地说。  
“从佐井那边啦，那家伙奇奇怪怪的书真多，”鸣人也不在意佐助怎么评价他刚刚的表白，自顾自地说下去，“他说适当的甜言蜜语可以取悦自己的伴侣。佐助，你现在开心吗？”  
佐助差点没形象地扔给他两个白眼，一个给鸣人一个给佐井。  
鸣人吐舌头：“看来佐井的书也不怎么样。”  
“看来卡卡西的教学成果真不怎么样。你应该看一点有利于智力的书。”佐助打算明天就把这条建议扔进火影办公室的意见箱，他可不想木叶的下一任领袖是个漩涡鸣人这样的笨蛋。这太令人惋惜了。  
鸣人不置可否，又厚脸皮地挑蔬菜给他。佐助觉得这家伙简直像个小动物，在餐桌上吃饭的时候也闲不住，少了一只手就改用脚，还会用腿来蹭他的腿，或者像今天一样用笨蛋独特的告白试图挑战他的底线。  
这种动物行为简直可恶得令人发指，说白了跟讨好主人的小狗没什么两样。佐助不想纠结鸣人为什么连吃个饭都像是在发情期。  
他站起来把两个人都空掉的碗拿走，丢进水池。鸣人坐在椅子上抻胳膊抻腿，出了好长一口气，一股味增和炖菜的味道。他喃喃着说如果还能来点饭后甜点就好了，可惜佐助家没有红豆呢。佐助把抹布扔在他面前，命令道：“擦桌子去。”  
“啊搞什么！今天不是我做饭你来洗碗收拾桌子吗！”鸣人不满地嚷嚷，尽管这么说手还是听话地动起来，左一下右一下敷衍地擦拭餐桌，“佐助你想耍赖吗！”  
佐助的声音快要被哗哗的流水淹没，瓷碗和碟子碰撞时发出不好听的叮当，鸣人站在桌子旁边，听见他说：“既然是一家人就要做好分担任务的觉悟，这不是你说的吗，吊车尾？”  
鸣人笑了起来。

4  
鸣人冲进家门的时候佐助正站在椅子上研究那盏吊灯，只有一只手终归是不太方便。  
他浑身没一处干净地方，都是黑色的泥，头发湿漉漉的，带来一股土腥气。佐助想说他闻起来像软泥地的沼泽。鸣人气喘吁吁，手里还拎着什么东西。佐助跳下来：“拿的什么？”  
他问他。鸣人把袋子里的东西一股脑倒出来，全都散在地上。里面什么都有，鸣人小时候的玩偶，一两个破损的飞机模型，夏日祭上常见的面具，但更多的是相片。有的嵌进了相框，有的则没有。它们看上去像老旧的唱片。  
佐助忽然懂了些什么，就地坐下来。他嘲笑说：“搞得这么狼狈。”  
鸣人把手上的泥蹭在衣服上：“要是我晚到一步，这些东西可就被大叔扔掉了。”  
“你怎么把自己搞成这样，”佐助说，“真丑。”  
“是啦，本大爷牺牲了自己英俊帅气的相貌才抢救回来的，你可得好好珍惜。”  
“连这种东西你也留着。”佐助拿起一张相片，装它的信封还是彩虹色样的，不得不说品味很烂。他端详起那张照片，十二岁的鸣人脑袋上扎着纱布，躺在木叶医院的某个病房里呼呼大睡，与他合影的是当年雪之国的公主风花小雪。佐助记得他以前总是吵着要去看她新上映的电影，那张相片上还有她的签名。照片似乎唤醒了宇智波佐助久远的回忆。他在医院走廊上被风花小雪拦下，交给他一则信封，淡淡的香水味是鸣人最喜欢的铃兰草，她说要他转交给他最重要的那位朋友。他本想反抗说不是，风花小雪凑过来，竖起一根食指，她说，就把它当作我和你之间的秘密。关于你喜欢他这件事。  
遥远的十二岁让佐助有一瞬间的恍惚。那是当年的他们向他满心愉悦的照面。佐助闭了闭眼。健全的我们和残破的我们究竟哪里不一样，失去双臂的病痛好似比回忆的快乐更加由衷，我们总是依赖这切肤的伤痕感受我们。  
鸣人凑过来，脏兮兮的脸被佐助推开：“去洗澡，大白痴，这是昨天刚打扫过的地板。”  
“不要啊，”鸣人撒娇，“我可是想第一时间和佐助分享好不好！”  
“那也得等你洗完澡再说，”佐助把相片背过来拍在地上，指着浴室，“顺便把你之前弄坏的水管给我修好。”  
鸣人只好嬉笑着爬起来。他走到浴室门前又折回来，猛地在佐助脸上亲了一口：“待会佐助愿意帮我吹头发吗？”

5  
鸣人红着脸从浴室里冲出来。  
佐助坐在床上研究吊灯的说明书，抬起头看见一只湿漉漉的小狗正神色古怪地看着他。  
“你这是什么表情？”佐助把目光收回来，“别再那样做了，那样子很傻。还有，去把你的头发擦赶紧，如果你不想待会儿再拖一次地的话。”  
“佐助，”鸣人喊他的名字，“看着我啦。”  
佐助放下手里的东西。鸣人光着脚，拖鞋被他甩在浴室的门口，佐助看到他走过来留下了一路的水印，身上也没擦干，滴滴答答地淌水。他急吼吼地爬上来，坐在佐助腿上，自己身上只套了一件短袖，还是前段时间活动派发的奖品，印花是一只卡通青蛙，这家伙就喜欢得不行。  
佐助闻到他身上沐浴露的味道，鸣人低喃着俯下身去亲他，被佐助捏住脸：“小樱不是说了吗，最近这段时间不能……”  
“你胡说，明明你想做就能做！”鸣人瞪圆了眼，像只狗狗，“为什么我就不行！”  
“头发都没办法自己吹干净的笨蛋没资格说这话，”佐助握住他的腰，“下去，我不想重复第二遍。”  
“我偏不，”鸣人满脸通红，呼吸时胸膛起伏，抓着佐助的手去摸自己，“我想要啦！”  
佐助被他逼急了，咬牙切齿地问：“你就这么忍不住吗！？”  
鸣人胡乱地嗯了两句，鼻子里边哼哼边去寻佐助的嘴唇，似乎也生气了：“忍不了啊我说，我想要佐助想要得不得了……就一次，就一次，快点亲我！”  
佐助叹了一口气。  
于是他们终于如愿以偿地吻到一起。鸣人喜欢接吻，甚至对和佐助接吻这件事有超乎寻常的执著，佐助拿他一点办法都没有。他总是变着法地和佐助索吻，哼哼唧唧地凑上来，或抓着佐助的衣领自行夺取他的嘴唇。他好像找到了属于自己的诺亚方舟，吻里吻外就是两个世界，一万年的洪水将世界都冲垮，他的橄榄枝藏在口腔的上颚和舌头根部。佐助知道他不在乎，他的执著跟他十五岁那年一模一样，带着真切和眼泪，带着十七岁的青涩和恋慕。  
佐助掐着他的两颊，恶狠狠地问他：“你是小狗？”  
鸣人的眼睛湿漉漉的，通蓝又纯粹，他舔了舔佐助的嘴唇，有样学样地汪汪两声。佐助被他气笑了，半是恼怒半是从容地压倒这个笨蛋：“做好觉悟了吗？”

FIN


End file.
